


Finally

by sadlymylifeisno80smovie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadlymylifeisno80smovie/pseuds/sadlymylifeisno80smovie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris is happy to find a Save the Date card for their friends' wedding on Barry's desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happened when I heard what Iris said about Oliver being on her list of 3. I needed Barry to bring it up again.

 

Iris had been rummaging through the papers on her best friend’s desk when she happened upon something. She picked up the thick paper envelope and turned around to question Barry about it.

“Hey! How come you didn’t tell me about this?!” She asked him.

“You didn’t even read it yet, how do you even know that I should be telling you about it? You don’t even know what it is.”

She turned the envelope around and held it up to him. “One. The return address on the front is for Starling City. And Two. The card has finally written on the back with an arrow through a heart… You really think I didn’t pick up on that? I mean they may have tried to play it off as a cupid thing but the arrow is green. Why haven’t you opened it yet?” She asked as she tore it open to get a better look at the card.

The front was plain except the same tiny heart and arrow on the bottom right hand corner. When she opened it she was amazed. The inside was a picture of Oliver and Felicity under trees in the woods that had been strung with Christmas lights to give the backdrop a glow around them. There was a banner on top that read ‘Save The Date’ and on the bottom type that said ‘Felicity and Oliver are getting married 6.25.16’. But the most amazing part was the pop up cut out of the pair looking at each other with even more love than she ever thought possible, especially after seeing them together at Jitters for the first time a year ago.

“Just as I suspected Felicity and Oliver are getting married!”

“See, it’s not even the invite. I clearly still had time to open it.”

“Yes but knowing you it’s probably buried under here somewhere and we will be late to the wedding.”

“We? Oh so are you coming with me?” He smiled.

“That should have been suspected. It’s not like either of us have dates to take, after you and Caitlin breaking up and me and Eddie fighting all the time about you Mr. speed lightning. And before you ask no he still hasn’t figured out that it’s you. Plus the invite is addressed to the both of us. Just let me know when the actual invite gets here and I’ll send back the RSVP. Better yet I’ll just call Felicity and have her mail it to me instead… yeah that’s what I’ll do. See you later Barry!” She yelled as she ran out of the room.

 

 

* * *

 

So that’s what she did. After that she and Felicity decided it would be best to constantly email about wedding plans. Iris loved them and Felicity needed all the help she could get. It may have been a small wedding with their closest friends and family but she still wanted every detail to be perfect.

 

And when the big day finally arrived it was nothing but. The day had been magical to say the least and each one of the party guests happier than the next. But still none as happy as the bride and groom. They sat at the table while others danced, talking about everyone there. Oliver nodded towards Barry and Iris, who were currently swaying back and forth to the music, barely leaving room between them.

“I see your match making plan worked out nicely.”

“Shhhh. Oliver they’ll hear you. He hasn’t even kissed her yet. You don’t want to spook him like you did before and tell him that he will never get the girl again do you. I mean look at you. You’ve clearly gotten the girl.”

“So I may have been wrong before, but who could blame me, I had just recently seen Palmer kiss you. My poor heart was broken” He said as he pouted at her. She kissed his lips quickly and pulled away.

“Yes I’m so very sorry you had to see what that bad man did.” She rolled her eyes before he laughed, pulling her face back up to his to capture her lips in a long, passionate kiss.

 

 

* * *

 

“They are so in love it’s almost sickening.” Barry said, as he looked over at the newlyweds.

Iris pulled back and looked up at him, “I think you’re just jealous.”

“Oh yeah and what exactly do I have to be jealous over? Felicity and I went on one date a very long time ago, there is nothing to be jealous about.”

She laughed. “I know that. What I meant was that you want what they have.”

Barry looking down at her, bringing his hand up to her cheek, replied, “Okay, maybe you’re right.” He would never admit what gave him the courage for his next move.  Could have been how beautiful she looked tonight, or under these lights. Could have been seeing the happy couple making out like teenagers at their table, laughing and giddy with newlywed joy. Or it may have been what he overheard the pair talking about. Either way his lips finally met hers, and it was better than he ever imagined.

When he pulled back after what felt like hours, she smiled up at him. “Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for you to do that?” She asked him.

“Probably not as long as I’ve wanted to.” He laughed.

After a couple more songs he remembers something she had said when Iris had first met Oliver. “So you do know that knocking off Oliver on your list of three is going to be a little bit harder now that he is married, right?”

She smacked his arm. “I figured that out a long time ago. Like I ever had a chance when Felicity was in the picture. I’m kinda surprised that you only got away with two arrows to the back after you kissed her…”

“Shhhhh. I still don’t think he knows about that and we definitely don’t need to bring it up now.”

“Don’t worry Barry, I threw out that list a long time ago.”


End file.
